Day of the Dragons
by j3px
Summary: The children have bargained with Dungeon Master for passage home, & summons back to the Realm by a redeemed Venger. Their third post-Requiem adventure tests their friendship when the life of someone very close to them is in danger. Will they pass?
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

DAY OF THE DRAGONS

Premise by Richard Merwin

Story written by J.E. B.

Daylight peeks through the canopy of trees of the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons, in the Forest of Despair. Something huge gives chase to the Young Ones running through said Forest. Shrill, ear-piercing shrieks beat through the forest cover- it's Tiamat, fierce queen of the dragons, eternal guardian of the Dragon's Graveyard! She lunges for Presto's head, narrowly missing him.

"Yipes!She's after my head! HELP!"

From below it, Hank spots a tree with a large hole at its bottom and points to it.

"Over there! Run for it!" yells Hank.

"And serve her six free meals, Hank? Are you CRAZY?" Eric yells back.

"You got any better ideas?"

Eric looks down in silent consent.

"Then follow me AND MOVE IT!" Hank shouts ahead.

The YOUNG ONES all run for the tree hole. Presto outruns the rest with Eric following closely behind. The others watch in horror as Tiamat bites at Presto's hat on his head.

"Yikes!" scream Eric and Presto.

Running two steps behind Eric, Hank suspects that Tiamat's after what's in the hat. Hank yells to Presto.

"PRESTO! TIAMAT'S AFTER YOUR HAT! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING IN IT SHE WANTS!"

Eric now realizes what's in the hat that the angry queen dragon wants—the treasure he 'lifted' from the Dragon's Graveyard, a world they found through a wormhole nearly a day ago! Anxiety mixed with fear grips Eric as he tries to confess while on the run.

"Oh brother THAT'S what she's after?" yelps Eric, quickly rolling his eyes. "How was I s'posed to know that loot was HERS?"

"ERIC!" shouted an angry Hank.

1

Diana and Bobby follow suit. "ERIC! THIS IS ALL_** YOUR**_ FAULT!"

"YERFULL!" baas Uni, trailing closely behind.

"YEAH DON'T RE_MIND_ ME!" whimpers Eric.

Eric catches up to Presto, snatching his hat from his head.

"Gimme that dumb hat of yours, Presto!"

Eric dumps Presto's hat out as the magician hightails it though slowing down, followed by the others. Eric dumps out the hat—out drop a dog whistle, sticky paper, a note pad, and an amulet, while in flight!

A frantic Eric shouts "OH NO! THAT'S not IT!", slowing down just as the others speed by.

Just overhead, on a branch overlooking the holed tree sits a koala-like bear. Camera view overlooks the koala's shoulder. As he watches the kids run Tiamat's shadow darkens over Eric who flattens himself against the grass, barely escaping her attack. All of this occurs from the koala's bird's-eye view from its left shoulder. Tiamat lifts up to air overhead, her shadow growing and passing overhead, briefly eclipsing the koala's entire face and body, which looks above at the source of the darkness.

Hank, Diana, Bobby, and Sheila reach the hollow, followed by a hobbling Presto. Eric recovers, stands up, sighs, and dumps out Presto's magic hat once more. Out pops a Jack-in-the-Box, a deck of cards, and a toy robot!

"HURRY ERIC!" Sheila shouts.

"C'MON, YOU DUMB HAT!" belts out a frustrated Eric, shaking it out.

Finally the treasure rises out- followed by a small box, about one hundred gold pieces, and many small but precious jewels as Tiamat resumes her descent.

Eric gathers all the treasure he took into the box, removes his shield, and loads the loot into the shield's concavity as Tiamat's shadow engulfs him. Sensing the Do-or-Die urgency, Eric folds into a discus thrower's pose.

Eric, focused, and with increasing volume, steps up. "Here..Goes..EVERYTHING!"

As he flings his shield of treasure at Tiamat, surprisingly, the shield's magic pulls him along into the air- and into Tiamat's grasp!

2


	2. Chapter 2: A Surprise

DAY OF THE DRAGONS

II.

"What the?" exclaims Eric. "Lemme Go ya BIG DRAGON! Let me GOHHHH!"

Hank and the others peer up, gasping in horror.

Diana shouts "DROP YOUR SHIELD, ERIC!"

"I CANNNN'T! It won't let go of ME! Yahhh!" Eric yells as his arms and legs dangle mid-air, terrified.

_Tiamat removes__ the treasure from Eric's shield. Disinterested in anything else, she plucks Eric away like a gnat and flies off, booty in tow. Eric, a mile high in the air, drops like lead._

"Do sumthin' Hank!" Bobby shouts.

_Hank focuses a moment, then quickly fires a few dozen circular arrows that engulf Eric in a half-orb hundred feet below him. As Eric falls into it, the arrows__ bounce down, and up a bit, enrobing him in a sphere of energy that rolypolies him toward the tree hollow just inches away from his friends. The energy dissipates and Diana is first to accost him. _

"Nice of you to roll on in, Eric."

"Funny," he replies, beat.

Some of Hank's anger returns to him.

"Eric, _none_ of this would've happened if you'd-a-"

Hank relents at chiding Eric mid-sentence; he breathes deeply and sighs…

"…well at least now you're okay."

"Yeah," beats Eric looking down and away, "thanks to you."

The band walks out further ahead, reaching a calm staid lake amidst the forest. Seeing the lake arouses Eric's spirit.

"Hey you guys, there's a lake. I dunno about you, but all that running running makes a guy thirsty-"

"And hungry!" adds Presto.

"Don't mind _me_!" says Eric, running to the water.

Bobby follows. "Oh boy! Clean water!"

3

"It looks alright, I guess," Sheila remarks, kneeling to drink.

Hank joins in, smiling. "Alright, you guys." He removes his bow and gear and shivering a bit, steps into the cool lake and washes up. Diana, Presto and Bobby follow suit.

Suddenly amidst the youths a cluster of bubbles effervesces to the surface of the lake. Eric is first to notice and starts to suspect one of them is guilty of passing gas.

"Hey you guys- cut that out!"

"Cut WHAT out?" scowls Bobby.

"One-a you is makin' a Jacuzzi over here- that's what!"

Diana isn't surprised.

"Who are ya tryin' to fool, Eric? We all KNOW it's YOU."

"No way, Di! It ain't me this time. Someone-"

Presto is first to see the bubbles come from under Eric.

He points to the area under Eric.

"…or something…" Giggling, he continues…

…you _sure_ it's _not_ you, Eric?"

An exasperated Eric bellows, "SURE? Of COURSE I'm sure, you little dum-"

Instantly a hulking form cranes from under Eric steadily yet quickly…it's a Bronze Dragon! Eric panics in a constant yelling as the ground shrinks below him.

"MEEEEEYAAAAAAAIEEEEE-"

Presto's eyes stay fixed on the creature, as the others turn from bathing to peer upward, gasping.

Gerus, the Bronze Dragon looks about, giggling, in a noble voice that betrays a gentle humility.

"HEHEHEHEHEH! I do hope I'm not ruining your bath time. And you up there. Who IS that up there? I can _hear_ you, but I cannot SEE you-"

"PUT ME DOWN!" yells Eric. "PRESTO TELL 'IM TA PUT ME DOWN!"

4

Laughs Presto,"Hey Dragon, Eric says to call him a CH-CH-Chicken!"

"Not _INSULT_ me, you idiot!" adds Eric. "Tell 'im ta Let-_ME_-GO!"

The kids laugh loudly- with Bobby loudest of all- and deeply at Eric's expense before Hank finally relents.

"Heheh. Wontcha let him go, mister?"


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend?

_As Gerus tilts his head back,__ Eric slides backward. The other youths look on as Eric now drops, his legs dangling as he crashes in spectacular fashion._

"Great. Now I'm wet again," quips Eric as he flops just onto shore.

"You always _were_ a bit washed-up, Eric," teases Diana.

Focus on Eric, who right hand-plants under face. Gerus' face moves in. Eric opens his mouth, annoyed.

"Whadda-YOU lookin' at?"

"A friend, I would hope, Eric, my lad…" replies the gentle dragon. He turns to the ask the others,

"…and whom else do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Be friends with an obnoxious metal dragon?" berates Eric in disbelief, wagging his finger. "You tried ta eat me, you monster! And who told ya you could address me?"

"You kinda gave Eric a scare, mister", says Hank. "All of us, really. Whaddaya want with us?"

"I just want to be your friend. It sure is hard to find one here. A true one, that is."

"Hmmph!" pshaws Eric. Well how do _we_ know ya won't try ta eat us like the resta these dragons?

"Eric!" warn Presto and Hank.

Diana recalls something.

"Hey Hank, remember when that dragon gave us a ride?"

Hank looks up, as if trying to remember.

"Hey I remember! Wasn't it by those Fire mountain thingies? exclaims Bobby.

It was a_bronze__ dragon. _And he's one, too_. __I_ think he's tellin' the truth.

"Well, if you guys remember, then okay, I believe ya." reasons Hank.

"Listen, friends, there are three kinds of dragons. We lawful good dragons bear the colors gold, silver, or bronze, while the evil ones-"

5

Eric, ever the skeptic, interrupts, "I'm not buyin' this good dragon/bad dragon mumbojumbo! You say you're good—then _prove_ it!"

"Yeah!" agrees Bobby."Make us believe you or I swear I'll-"

"Easy, Bobby", calms Hank, restraining him. "We just need-"

Instantly, from the kids' point of view and before Hank can finish his sentence, the large dragon form quickly shrinks and shifts into that of a teddy-sized koala bear!

"Wowww!" exclaims Bobby. "He turned into a- a real koala!"

Bobby nuzzles Gerus under his fuzzy little chin.

Eric is shocked, but walks over to kneel for a closer look.

"A talking koala. And to think I actually _sat_ on _you_. Heh. You wouldn't be related to the Little Koala, wouldya?"

"Heheheheheh, no. But if you like, I can be _ANY_thing-"

Gerus' latest act convinces Hank, giving him pause.

"Well, you guys? _I'm_ sold. Whaddayasay? Can we trust him?"

All but Eric nod in approval; now they await Eric's.

Eric sighs, relieved. "Well, one can never have too many _real_ friends. Especially ones who help ya get back home."

"Eric", reminds Diana, "dontcha remember? Now that Venger's redeemed, we can go home anytime we want, silly."

"Hey, I knew that. Help me up, metalhead", he tells Gerus. Gerus gently nudges Eric up with his nose.

"Great!" says Hank. This is Sheila, this one's her brother bobby, that's Uni, this is Presto, and she's Diana….oh I'm Hank. You already _know_ Eric. What's _your_ name?

I am Gerus. "Pleased to meet you all."

Hank steps up. "I think I can speak for all of us…even Eric. The pleasure's ours, too."


	4. Chapter 4: Abduction

**IV.****ABDUCTION!**

"Hey," adds Hank. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starved."

Then a shadow looms one hundred feet away. It's a hulking figure, moving ever closer!

"Well, I'll bet you're all a bit hungry. Come, there is a charmfruit tree out-" Gerus begins.

As the shadow looms over the kids, an ear-piercing shriek envelops the air- it's a green dragon, descending quickly!

Eric, now alert, leans in to Gerus. "A green dragon… is that good or bad?"

Gerus plainly replies. "It's bad."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Eric replies, turning around to scream in terror, "It's a green dragon! RUNNNNNN!"

Diana, Bobby, and the rest scatter away from the lakeshore. As the green dragon swoops closely to the ground it scoops

Bobby up in its irongrip claws.

"Let go a' me, ya green goon!" Bobby shouts, swinging his club in vain, hitting only air.

Eric rushes to Bobby's aid. "Guys he's got Bobby! Help!"

Running with shield in hand, Eric swings it around, banging it on the dragon's hand in a frantic attempt to get it to release

the Barbarian.

"Let go ya big monster!"

But the dragon doesn't respond to the attack. Instead it turns to breathe its deadly poison gas on Eric, who deftly fends it

off with his shield.

"Yaah! That was close! Help me save the little runt, Diana!"

Presto follows quickly behind, removing his hat just as Diana approaches runs to Bobby's rescue. She attacks it with her

staff.

7

"Drop him, now!"

But the dragon uses its free hand to grab the Acrobat. "Let go, you- unnh!"

Diana struggles, but its grip tightens around her with each squirming. As the dragon readies its flight, it flashes a "don't

follow" screech at the others just before it flies away.

"Do something Presto!" Exclaims Eric.

"From Minosia's mines to the castle of Merlin wizard, send us some wings to chase that lizard!"

As the space inside of Presto's hat casts its purplish glow, a clutch of homing pigeons fly out of it and past the dragon as it

makes its getaway into a cave carved out of a cliff top.

"Pres-to! Was _that_ the _best_ you could _do_?"

Eric runs to Hank and Sheila, as Gerus finally resumes his true form.

"Hey Gerus, why didn't you attack that dragon?" Eric asks quizzically.

"Lawful good dragons cannot fight."

"Not even-"

"At _all_." adds Gerus.

"Oh no!" exclaims Sheila. "We've gotta get 'em back! They've got Diana... and (sobbing) Bobby!"

Eric steps back in regret, standing just in front of a crag on the grassy plain. Hank steps up to speak.

"Gerus, we've GOTTA rescue our friends. Sorry."

"No, Hank, stop…there _is_ another way."

"But we can't let that dragon get away", Sheila responds, despairingly.

Just as Eric leans on the crag behind Hank and Sheila, from under it, into the picture- out steps… Dungeon Master.

"Gerus is right," Dungeon Master says, stepping out into greater view, startling Eric.

Eric jumps back, startled! "Eyaaaah! Can't you just enter like _**NORMAL**_ people?"

8

"_Ranger_… walking into a dragon's lair would prove quite foolish."

"Then what are we _supposed_ to do Dungeon Master? It's got Bobby and Diana!"

"Dealing with evil dragons- lawful or chaotic- requires a special herb you may already know of-"

Presto approaches. "Dragonbane?"

"You are correct, magician. Just to the north lies a land known as the Forest of the Dryads. It is there that you may find

the dragonbane you will need to save your friend."

Eric speaks up with unction.

"You mean friend**_s_**", dontcha, D.M.?"

Dungeon Master walks over to place an arm around the Cavalier.

"Ah, but the Cavalier is right also. Sometimes, saving a friend", looking at Gerus, "requires the sacrifice of another. It is

something one of you knows all too well…don't you, Gerus?"

Everyone is staring at Gerus now. He feels the tension this silence is causing, which in turn causes him to 'sweat' a little.

"Pick an herb from a stupid tree? A friend for a friend?"

Eric turns to Dungeonmaster.

" And _by__the__way_, Your Shortness, my shield decided it'd be a good idea to throw ME into Tiamat today! D'you _wanna_ tell me something about that? "

"Ahh...then you well know, Cavalier, that true courage means doing the thing you fear the most."

"That stupid shield nearly got me _killed_! An' anyway, I ask you for a simple answer and all you can do is gimme another one-a-your dumb riddles?"

Eric tries lifting the rock but it does not budge.

"Okay guys. He's gone again."


	5. Chapter 5: The Contract

"Gerus, Sheila speaks in a melancholic voice, "Dungeonmaster said that saving a friend… would take the sacrifice of another…"

"…what did he mean by _that_?"

"Dungeons Master is right", Gerus laments. "He always is. Today, you will lose a-"

"ENOUGH talk!" bleats Eric. "What are we waitin' for? _I_ say we get this dragonbane stuff and get Diana and Bobby back!"

Eric turns to the dragon, gaze fixed.

"Gerus, tell us where we can get this flower! We're goin' _in _there _ta get this thing over with __right __now_!"

"Over there, in the northeastern area of that forest… is a place where lives a people known as Dryads.

Gerus holds the children with a silence that would drown even the sound of a pin drop.

"Now listen carefully, young friends. The Dryads may give you what you want-"

"Yeah, yeah, the dragonbane! We _read_ that chapter already, turn the page!" blurts Eric, growing sick of the wait.

"Cool it, Eric!" checks Hank.

Gerus resumes. "This dragonbane stops only evil dragons, not good ones. It will help bring you your friends back…but one

of you will be sacrificed."

"So what else is new?" barks Eric cynically, with Hank beside him. "Every time we'd gotten this close to _getting_ _home_, we

give that up to save someone _else's_ day! When was the last time _you_ risked that?"

"That's enough, Eric. What's this solving?"

"Shut up, Hank-" adds Eric, shoving Hank aside. "I'm _not_ done here."

"We make sacrifices everyday", Eric adds. "In the past DungeonMaster ran us around like rats in a maze! No offense, but

we can show _you_ and D.M. what sacrifice is! Diana, Sheila, Presto… all of us. So save us the lectures."

"Let's go, Eric," urges Presto with a sigh.

10

"Wish us luck, Gerus", Sheila says, running off toward the Forest.

"Very well. I shall wait for you here, Young Ones."

Despite reaching a darker, deeper part of the woods in what seem like a few hours, the Young Ones have yet to find

anyone. It is now a cluster of flower petals float their way…right past Uni, arousing her curiosity!

"Whnnh?"

The petals instantly vanish!

"I sure hope Bobby and Diana are okay," Sheila, carefully treading ground.

"Re_lax_, Sheila, your little brother ain't even a nibble in the jaws of that-"

"Oh, BOBBY!" sobs Sheila, falling into Hank's bosom.

"Sorry, Sheila", Eric says remorsefully. "I didn't mean to"

"It's okay… it's okay, Sheila," consoles Hank. "We'll find them."

"And not a moment too late," adds Eric, walking ahead. "Funny… we haven't seen any-"

No sooner does Eric utter his words when that cluster of flower petals dances right by his nose!

"Hey Sheila! Hank?" whispers Eric. "Didja see _that_?"

"What are you talking about? She says. We didn't _see_ anything!"

"Both-a you need your eyes examined!"

Then an elfin, girlish giggle bounces around the children.

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee!"

"But a_ha_!" remarks the Cavalier. Ya heard that, right Presto? That laugh?"

"Er… you okay, Eric? You sure when you fell off Gerus butt-first, you didn't damage… your brain?"

"So now you're _deaf_, too? I swear you're as dense as a coconut, Presto! Sometimes, I dunno why I'm even your pal-"

A low, growled voice reverberates through the cover, answered by a childlike girl's tone.

"Anissa! Stop this mischief at once!"

11

"But why, daddy? I'm having so much fun!"

"You guys _had_ to hear that! I'm not going crazy!"

"That's 'cause you're already there!" quips Presto. "Haha!"

Eric, a bit tired from all the walking, leans against an oak for a brief respite. He's not amused by Presto's humor.

"_Nobody_ believes me! Uni? You hear that?"

"Yennh", bleats Uni.

"See, even the stupid _unicorn_ heard it-"

Instantly the tree Eric leans on vanishes to become a teenage flowerlike girl. She seems smitten with Eric.

"See you guys, I told ya I saw-"

Her sudden transformation dawns on him now.

"Yaaaaah!" He shrieks! Eric's shrill cry turns Presto's head, followed in tandem by Uni, Sheila, and Hank.

A coy Eric reposes and straightens his posture. "Sorry

Anissa, the flowergirl leans over, favoring Eric.

"It's okay…heehee! I'm Anissa. Say…you're quite a cutie!"

"I am? Hey… didja hear that guys? This gal sure knows a dashing hunk when she sees one!"

"hahahaha…or a real dweeb", laughs Presto.

"The name's Eric, the Cavalier, milady …_at_ your service!"

"Make that _double_ dweeb! A-Ha-ha-hah-ha!"

"Shut _up_, Presto!" shouts Eric blushingly.

Elder Dryads Goltharr and Zara materialize from nearby trees encompassing the dark space, followed by a dozen more

Dryads. The former quickly catch up to daughter Anissa and the Young Ones. A dozen more suddenly appear out of thin

air.

"Humans…I should have known", Goltharr laments, his tall robust stature only heightens his mistrust of our heroes.

"You… you enter our woods only when you _want_ something. I _know_, for I am Goltharr, Lord of the Dryads.

12

These are Lady Zora, my daughter Anissa, and all our people. I'll tell you as I tell all of your kind… telling us what you need…

does _not_ mean we will grant it."

"We're sorry to bother you, mister," Hank offers apologetically. "This here is Eric, Sheila, Presto, and Uni. I'm Hank and an

evil dragon has taken our friends captive. We're asking you for help… what we need is-"

"…dragonbane", Goltharr rattles out, unfazed.

"Think you it grows on trees?" adds Zara, defending her husband.

"Well, _YEA_-", as Eric starts to unload.

"Eric." Sheila slowly turns as she shoots him an icy gaze. "Lady Zara, Gerus told us-"

"You humans are ALL alike. It always the same-"

"No! That's not it!" Sheila tries to finish.

"Alas", Zara adds, supported by three more Dryads: elders Philmer, Dandala, and Lila, the oldest of them all. "Your kind

will bridges burn… we fear your ilk shall never learn"

"For you use,use-" (Philmer)

"-and use some more" (Dandala)

And Lila adds, wagging her bony finger at the stunned kids:

"what you NEVER, _EVER_ INTEND TO RETURN!"

All is quiet for the moment and reality sinks for the Young Ones- they are not welcome here.

"Say, folks," Eric interrupts. "Don't mean to cut your singing number, but uh…" He gulps as the silence is too much for him

to take.

"Dungeon Master said that, that…"

_What __did__ D.M. say?_ Eric recalled it clearly hours ago. _What was his stupid advice again? _He struggles to recall. All of those

eyes are staring at him._**If I could just**__-_

13

"—Dungeon Master said that- that the forest of the Dryads is the land where we can find the dragonbane we need… to

save our friends from the dragon."

"Yes, this is true," agrees an expectant Goltharr.

"Great!" says Presto, equally glad to have broken the silence. "Then if you take us to the Dryads we need to see, Lord

Goltha, we'll be outta your hair, er…petals."

"Well, that's it," replies Anissa. "_We're_ the Dryads… remember?"

Hank steps forward. "Then wontcha let us-"

"**NO, HUMAN!"** shouts Golthar. "Look _around_ you at this barren forest! Every year, creatures from all over the Realm take

herbs from our trees and gardens but never plant any seeds. If they would _only_ _think_ of the land- of _others_, and replace

what is used, then caring for our forest would be much easier for us-

"and we can share with all who tend to it." adds Phillmer.

"(Sniffles)But Gerus told us you could help us." sobs Sheila. "That green dragon took my little brother away… and I'd do

anything to bring him back-"

Moved by her touching display, Goltharr embraces the redheaded paladin- though initially shocked by his compassion

toward a member of the species he has long grown to despise. As a tear rolls down Sheila's cheek, he scoops it up with

his spindly index finger. He absorbs the tear like a sponge; it envelops him in a greenish glow of compassion… as the aura

disappears, he motions to speak.

"Gerus sent you, did _he_?" A good friend, he is. Now, now,

young one. We can help you get your loved one back. But…

…we will need something in return, as well."

Eric, ready for action, speaks up. "You name it, Goldie."

"One of you must stay behind until the others return with the Dragonbane," Zara answers.

"An' I know who I want!"shouts Anissa." Can I pick, Daddy?"

14

"Oh no! I hadta ask!" grieves Eric.

Golthar and Zara gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments. He nods, and she momentarily folds into a surrounding

corner of darkness ahead, at left.

"The sky has produced little rain for our plants, so you may only borrow some dragonbane", Dandala states.

Zara reemerges from behind the pupils with a tuft of dragonbane, startling Eric and the rest of the Young Ones.

Zara sighs, and Goltharr nods. She presents the bane to Sheila. Dandala, too, steps forward. As several Dryadic onlookers

whisper among themselves, Anissa whispers something into Dandala's ear. Dandala nods and speaks.

"You have until nightfall to return this dragonbane. Until then Eric will stay with us."

"Failure to return all of it by that allotted time", Dandala warns, "will cost you your friend- forever!"

"How did I _know_ it'd have to be me? C-cant we talk about this-"

The other Young Ones- Uni included- meet Eric's fright-filled glance with unified consent to the Dryads' terms.

The tension makes Eric wince.

"We'll come back for ya in time, buddy. You have my word!"

"Good luck!" wave the Dryads. The kids hurry off.

After what seems like a whole day, the Young Ones finally emerge from the Forest, with Sheila holding the dragonbane up

to Gerus.

"Here it is," she says. "But we've gotta bring it back before nightfall, or else they'll-they'll"

"-take Eric away forever!" echoes Presto.

"Oh dear," answers Gerus ruefully. I feared this much. We've no time to lose. Hop on!"

15


	6. Chapter 6: The Search

The kids climb on, Gerus faces the sky, and they soar off to the crags in the direction Presto last saw that green dragon!

"Presto, where did you see Diana and Bobby go?" Sheila asks.

"Ugh…I don't see it yet" he answers, adjusting his spectacles.

"Hey Presto, aren't those _your_ pigeons over there?" asks the Ranger. "Maybe _they_ can lead us to them!"

"Say, Hank! You're right. Hey Gerus, follow those birds!" points Presto.

Gerus obliges, so they set out to follow them.

Meanwhile Diana and bobby, trapped in the green dragon's nest, devise a way to send out a signal to the others.

It appears that the green dragon, now asleep, plans to feed the two to her young once they hatch.

"But we tried everything, Diana", whimpers Bobby, seemingly beat.

"Not _every_thing, Bobby. Look! Do you see them?"

Perched near the entrance are three of Presto's homing pigeons.

"Okay. But do ya see our weapons?"

"Over on that island down there."

"And those birds over there-"

"Whaddabout 'em?"

"I can talk to them."

16

"Whaaat?"

"If I can first reach them somehow, I can send them to go look for the others."

"But how ya gonna reach 'em without wakin' up the dragon?

"I'll be very quiet."

"N' how ya gonna get our weapons without _your_ weapon?"

"You forget, silly", Diana says hushed "- weapon or no weapon, I'm still the Acrobat!"

Bobby huddles closer.

"I just _need_ a few minutes- in case she wakes up, I need ya to create a diversion. I'm countin' on ya, Bobby. Can you do it?"

"You bet!" Bobby replies in a half-salute.

"Well," Diana whispers while lowering herself from the nest, "here…goes… nothin'!"

Diana gracefully, quietly- reaches ground. She treads carefully on the dirt path along the cave's left wall.

Reaching the cave's leftmost edge, Diana coos the birds, holding them gently. She whispers and they fly off,

their fluttering echoing through the cave. They startle the mother dragon, who quickly inspects the nest to find Diana missing.

Bobby hides in a space between the three eggs when one begins to hatch.

"Hurry, Diana" says Bobby in a low tone, ducking to avoid being pecked at.

17


	7. Chapter 7: Warming Up

At the Dryad Woods, Eric stands surrounded by the Forest inhabitants. Twelve Dryads gather around him as he entertains them. Eric's just told them another joke they laughed at. _I'm on a roll,_ he thinks. So he tells them another.

"Heheheh. So this Palm tree, a Maple tree, and Pine tree walk into a paper mill. And the woodcutter says, 'what is this? Some kind of joke?'"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahhah!" laugh the Dryads.

"Hahahahah- ow!" yelps Goltharr. ""That one hurt my periderm! Teehee!"

"Heheh. You're gonna like this one too." Eric continues. "Why didn't the oak tree gather any moss?"

Eric pauses briefly, walking closer as they await the answer.

"Because he 'wooden' stay in one place! Wooden! Get it? Hahahahah!"

"Hey Zara, I _like_ this one", as Goltharr slaps Eric hard on the back. He and Zara laugh hard and walk off.

As he slowly walks through the Dryads rolling on the floor with laughter, it's then that Eric notices his feet have become rooted into the ground— they are now, in fact, TREE ROOTS! Eric can no longer walk around and is now visibly upset, but is also afraid of upsetting his favorite audience.

"Heheheh.. so is this where one-a you explains this punchline!" laughs Eric nervously, staring at his roots.

"Oh, Eric, you're so good and funny-looking", remarks Anissa, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh… funny and good-looking?"

"Yes… and tall, too. And no one's ever made my father laugh that hard! He _never_ laughs!"

"Oh, great," Eric groans.

"You and I belong together, Eric. Don't you see?" says Anissa, dreamily. We'll grow tall and strong here forever, you and I! With beautiful flowers and leaves..."

"Anissa, you're a nice girl… flower- whatever. I really mean it. But… see, I'm not _quite_ _ready_ to 'settle down'- I mean I kinda _like_ being human."

Anissa's lips quiver and her eyes water, as though anticipating rejection from her new beau Eric.

"You're a sweet girl. I really mean it. It's just… it won't work out."

But Eric's stepwise transformation into an oak tree renews her hope… perhaps of something more?

"But it _will_ work out, Eric. Just look at your legs!"

"Yaaaaah!" Anissa is right! Eric's legs have already begun to fuse together. He holds her firm and shakes her. "Please make it stop! Anissa—go get your mom and dad and make them stop it!"

"Getting comfortable, Eric?" asks Golthaar, putting his arm around Eric's shoulder. "Say… you seem upset. What's the matter? I thought you liked it here."

"What's happening to me?"

"You don't remember? Your friends are using our dragonbane to rescue your missing friends as part of our contract. If they fail to return all of it by nightfall-"

Eric gulps audibly, and we see his Adam's apple fall and rise noticeably.

"- you shall remain with us forever." Goltharr smiles. Surely you remember, Young One! You _agreed_ to ransom your life for them."

"_I_ did? And why am I growing branches?"

"It is part of the contract, Eric." But do not worry, Young One… you will make a great addition to our family, our community- and you will make my lovely daughter Anissa _very_ happy-"

Suddenly Lady Zara arrives to embrace Eric…

"-our son," in unison.

"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP!" As Eric grips his face in horror, his arms harden into bark.

"Oh, no, Eric," chides Goltharr. That's no way to branch out."

19


	8. Chapter 8: The Rescue

As the mother stares at Bobby, Diana realizes _she_ must divert the frantic mother dragon. The Acrobat quickly stomps around to the middle of the cave's opening. She faces the nest, flailing her arms about.

"Hey you! Greenie! Over here!"

Clearly upset that food has escaped, the dragon lunges from the nest, charging at Diana. Diana quickly sidesteps the dragon's path. The dragon over-flies the nest as Diana expected. The Acrobat returns to the middle of the opening, turning in time to see the dragon recover, amble, and return for a second pass at her prey.

Meanwhile trouble brews for the Young Ones in the Cave. In the nest, a dragon chick finally emerges from the first hatched egg. It spots Bobby between the other two eggs and starts pecking at him.

"Help, Diana!" squeals Bobby.

Diana shifts her attention to the tiny isle below further into the cave some one hundred fifty feet away. Diana turns ahead some thirty, pacing herself, then turns to run into a round-off.

"Here-"

Flipping into back handsprings, Diana senses the dragon lunging only feet away.

"goes!"

Following her final handspring, Diana flips into a layout, alighting the charging green dragon's forehead. Island ever in sight, she quickly crawls to the right of the dragon's neck and forward tucks over eighty feet into the water,

20

with a splish! She swims her way over to the isle, picks up their weapons, and sets to swim back to Bobby to avoid the dragon's sweeping pursuit… only to face a giant, aggressive barracuda-like fish! She holds her javelin to fend off the nine foot long intruder. In a split second Diana grabs Bobby's club and hops onto the fish. As it rocks back to shake her off, Diana rubs it in its soft spot.

"Dontcha trust me? I won't hurt you."

She soothes it, taps its temple three times- and it's off! And just in time… here comes that green dragon!

Diana gently strokes the fish's side as it dodges the dragon's attack.

"That-a boy!"

She dismounts, removes her staff, strokes its chin, and it rubs its nose to her face. The slender fish swims off into deeper water.

Bobby's doing his best to evade the hatchling's attacks- when a second one hatches!

"Oh boy…" Holding it by one of the horns, Bobby removes his helmet as a short-range defensive weapon, swinging it to keep his attackers at bay. The mother chases Diana.

Approaching the cave several hundred feet away, Gerus repeats the duties of a lawful good dragon.

"You mean you can't fight?" asks Hank incredulously. "…At all?"

"Yes, I'm afraid... only protection is permissible."

Gerus turns the corner cave-ward. "Hold on tight!"

Flapping wings from behind Startle Diana. _Is it a second?_

21

It's Gerus!

"Gerus!" she yells. "Down here!"

The bronze dragon swoops to scoop up the exhausted but resilient Acrobat.

"Am I _glad_ to see you guys! Bobby's in the nest over there. Let's get him- and fast!"

"Hold on!"

"Gerus can't fight another dragon, Diana! So it's up to us to save Bobby!"

"Hey you guys, don't forget me!" adds Presto.

"I see… hey- I've got an idea! Hank! Presto! When I give the signal, you hold my legs and lower me really slow. I'll use my javelin to lift Bobby up. And don't drop me Presto!"

Diana prepares her descent. Now the green dragon is split on procuring her nest- and warding off intruders. She takes off to strike Gerus, nicking him in the neck! This stings Gerus and rocks the Young Ones aboard!

"WhaaAAawaaah!"

"Okay guys! Diana signals. "Now!" As Hank lowers Diana, Sheila tugs on the dragonbane in Hank's boot. Tearing it in two, she lifts the bigger piece from it.

The mother slows down to recover and return!

The yaw Gerus makes tilts Sheila, forcing the bane out of her hand. Panicking she fumbles before catching it, tucking it into her sash. Gerus manages to recover.

"Whew."

"Hold on!"

"Gerus!" shouts the Acrobat. Get me a little closer to the nest!"

As Gerus descends, Diana signals again.

22

"A _little_ _lower_, Presto!"

Bobby hops atop the largest and third un-hatched egg to dodges a series of hatchling attacks.

"Hurry Diana!"

"Bobby! Grab my staff and hold on!"

"O-kay!"

Bobby snaps on his helmet and grabs the staff. The Young Ones start pulling him up

…when the _THIRD_ egg hatches completely!

"Hey Sheila!" Presto hollers. "I'm losing my grip! Give me a hand, will ya?"

Sheila pitches in and together they _just_ clear Bobby's feet from all that snapping and pecking below!

"Oh, Bobby!" Sheila cries. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

A distressed Bobby collapses on the smooth of Gerus' back. "Aw, Sis… remind me never ta eat any more eggs… I _quit_!"

"It's time to go- as you say- 'lickety-split'! Hang on!"

Gerus, a little banged up but okay, high-tails it out of the cave with Young Ones in tow, while the hapless green dragon returns to her hungry hatchlings.

"Gerus", Diana says, "that was some fancy flyin' show you gave us back there!"

"Outstanding!" Hank replies. "Yeah! Cool!" say the others.

"Attention passengers", the bronze dragon announces, "On behalf of Airus Gerus Airlines, this is your pilot speaking. Our next destination is Dryad Forest!"

But Presto, the only one seated backwards, spots something dark approaching…. A _black_ dragon!

"I-I'm afraid we're gonna have ta settle for a layover, guys… to the tune of a black dragon!"

23


	9. Chapter 9: Heating Up

WARMING UP

"Eric has less than an hour left," the bronze dragon solemnly reminds. "We're heading for the forest! When we touch down you _must_ run and not look back!" Gerus bolts off, leaving the black dragon behind… for the moment.

In no time Gerus touches down, and sensing time is critical, Hank, Presto and Diana descend, while Bobby and Sheila deliberate, getting off last. "Go help Eric. _I'll_ handle this one." Gerus turns and arises once more far enough away to meet the black dragon as it torpedoes in a spiral...

Sheila peers into the distance. A _second_ black dragon emerges over the horizon!

"Hank", worries Sheila, "there's _two_ black dragons! Shouldn't we help him?"

"He _did_ help us, but we're forgetting Eric really needs us right now."

Bobby spots a _third_ black dragon, pointing it out to Hank.

"Uh-oh! Gerus's _really_ gonna get it now,'less we help him!"

"_Three_ black dragons? You guys can't go back there! Sheila… that's a suicide mission! We can't help him now!"

"_You_ won't, Hank, but _I_ will. Coming, Bobby?"

"O-kay!" shouts the Barbarian, with club in hand.

Hank grows upset at their stubbornness. "What're you- UGH!"

"Come on, Bobby!" Sheila yells.

"Uni…you stay with Hank… _'kay_?"

"Ohhkayyyy."

The two run after Gerus.

Presto and Diana pull Hank away from the truants.

"C'mon Hank! Time to get a move on! Let's go!"

24

The Young Ones Presto, Diana, and Hank attempt to reason with Lord Goltharr and Lady Zara.

"Sorry to come back so late", starts Hank. "Here's the Dragonbane you gave us."

"What is _this_?" asks Golthar, inspecting it closely.

"Well, Goltharr", Hank repeats, "it's the dragonba-"

"We _see that_, human," Zara adds. "But, where is _the_ _rest_?"

"The _rest_? I don't know what you mean!"

"Wait Hank!" interrupts Presto. "D'ya think Sheila and Bobby-"

"OH NO!" Hank plants a forehead palm- they've got it! THAT must be HOW they were gonna save Gerus from the dragons!"

It is a matter of minutes from nightfall; minutes of light hardly remain. Eric is sprouting branches and leaves… a sparrow alights. Hank cannot bear to see Eric this way.

"Goltharr", pleads Hank, "couldn't you accept what we have?"

"This was our contract, dear", answers Zara.

"Yes, Zara …I acknowledge it… it is." Crestfallen, Hank walks to his old rival and friend; Presto, Diana, and Uni follow. Head hung down and eyes closed in shame, he kneels before Eric… leaning on his bow, quivering.

25

"Eric…" Hank weeps, "I broke my promise…I'm…sorry…"

Eric's face is now completely wooden, expressionless. Hanks looks back at Diana, Presto, and Uni briefly. He peers up at Eric, then down at himself. Hank now does what he feels he must.

"Lady Zara… Lord Goltharr… I-I'll… I'll take Eric's place."

"You'll WHAT?" yell the Young Ones, shocked by Hank's words.

"Are you _crazy_?" barks Presto.

"Please, you guys, understand. All of you were here when I promised Eric we'd return for him. _I_ failed, you see?"

"Come on, Hank." Diana says, reassuringly. "You did your-"

"NO! A leader is not a leader if…no…I'm _doing_ it."

"You are willing to replace your friend?" Zara asks, incredulous.

"There is little you can do, Young One, and little time in which to do it," warns Goltharr. "Are you sure you want to go through with your plan?"

"Yes, Goltharr…I will. Eric'll bring them back. I _know_ it."

Hearing this Eric, inset, shifts his eyes toward Hank. Aa tear forms, rolling down Eric's cheek.

Golthar and Zara nod in agreement, then Zara lifts her lily-crested scepter between the two boys. The scepter slowly transfers the burden between the two.

26


	10. Chapter 10: Dragonfight Countdown

**X. DRAGONFIGHT!/COUNTDOWN**

The two cover some distance, chasing Gerus down the Fortunate Plain.

"Gerus! GERUS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" COME DOWN! WE'RE GONNA HELP!"

Bobby stares in disbelief. Sure, they're gonna cheer him on…. But help Gerus fight a handful of poisonous dragons? Is she crazy? I've got the help and she's got a piece'a clothing.

"We're gonna WHAT, Sis? Are you okay?"

Amazingly amid the lopsided dragon-fight, Gerus _does_ hear Sheila's faint pleas to aid. He doubles back to pick them up.

"Did you say _we're_ gonna help _him_?" Bobby wasn't sure this was really his sister._ Is she a doppelganger?_

He did save your life, didn't he, Bobby? We oughta _try_ to save _his_.

"Aw shucks, sis…are you _for_ _real_?" Bobby is confused.

…oh _al_right. Still don't know _how_, but o_kay__…_"

Gerus takes all of three seconds to load them aboard his neck.

"I do not know what _you_ have plans are, Sheila," quips Gerus, "but I sure hope _staying_ _alive_ is one!"

At that moment Sheila dons the dragonbane, fashioning a necklace out of it. She edges closer to Gerus' neck, and drapes it around him.

"Bobby!" she commands. "You hold them off with your club!"

"No problem sis!"

As the black dragons flank Gerus cliff-side, Bobby gets the bronze dragon's attention.

27

"Gerus, will you fly us up along that cliff over there? The _big_ one!"

Gerus obliges, pitching and pulling away from the three and soaring above them. Two dragons give chase, tailgating them.

Instantly Bobby swings away at the cliff, crushing much of it into boulders that known down the one dragon, causing it crash into the third! This makes short work of both.

But the first black dragon recovers. It moves in for the kill…

"Hopefully _that_ one-" Sheila smiles…

The first dragon senses the dragonbane, struggles to fly, and falls back far enough to regain some ability to safely retreat over the horizon, not to return.

"-_knows_ better," She completes. "That plan of yours was very wise, Bobby. I'm proud of you."

"Gee, Sis…thanks."

Gerus breathes easily now. "Thanks, Bobby!" And Sheila… I don't know what _you_ did… but _thank_ you. Now, I'm a bit curious with your giggle back there. Just _what_ _was_ it?

"_It?_ Just call us your 'good luck charm'."

A gasp comes from Gerus. "OH DEAR! The dragonbane! We must return it now if we want your friend normal again!"

"Normal? Why _not_ normal?"

"No time to talk now! Hold on you two!" Gerus tail-spins down, 'burning air'.

28


	11. Chapter 11 FINAL: Reunited

In a heartbeat, Gerus arrives outside the Dryad Forest. Bobby dismounts first. Sheila removes the dragonbane necklace from Gerus' neck.

"Bobby! Catch!"

The Barbarian catches the bane, and Sheila dismounts.

"Hurry!" shouts Gerus, and the two siblings take off!

Mere moments stand between now and nightfall. In seconds, the two scamper across the forest in time to see Eric slowly return to normal, while Hank's feet take root!

"Eric!" Sheila cries. "Hank!"

"Wow!" squeaks Diana. "You're back!"

"…and just in time," Presto chimes in. "Look!"

Sheila quickly yet carefully hands over the dragonbane.

It is now nightfall.

"Sorry we're late. We got here as soon as we could… but Gerus was in danger—some dragons chased him-"

"So we went back (swings club) and took care of 'em!" exclaims the Barbarian.

"We used the dragonbane to protect Gerus from all the dragons today," Sheila adds. That's all we used. Honest."

Goltharr stands there stroking his chin.

"You humans have taught me a lesson today."

As the children listen, a guest has mysteriously slipped in.

"You all have reminded me of how caring your kind can be."

"**Indeed,****"** replies Dungeon Master, smiling as the Young Ones notice him for the first time since the day's start.

"On behalf of our people the Dryads, Zara and I hereby declare these Young Ones honored members of our forest."

Goltharr 'knights' each Young One, one at a time.

"Gee, Goltharr! I dunno what to say," Hank responds. "Thanks, I guess!"

"Yeah, Goltharr, thanks a lot! Thanks Goltharr!" the other Young Ones follow up.

29

"Mister Grocer!" Bobby pleads. "Couldja knight Uni, too?" "Please?"

Goltharr chuckles. "Very well. You are our _special_ member, horned one."

"Gee, Mister! Thanks! Uni thanks you, too! Right, Uni?"

"Yayyy!"

"And a super special thanks to _you_, Eric." Says Hank.

"Yeah, Eric!" the rest of the kids exclaim. "You're awesome!" "Eric, you're a hero!"

"If it wasn't for you and your selflessness", Hank continues, "none of us 'd be standing here now."

"No sweat, guys," Eric replies, regaining control of his speech again. "But next time you need a favor, just _ask_ me?"

"You got it, Cavalier!"

Suddenly the ground floor trembles beneath the Young Ones and the Dryads.

"W-W-What… What was that?" asks Philmer, startled.

Something emerges from the darkness. It's Gerus. He cautiously maneuvers through the brush, careful to tread only grass.

"Gerus!" Goltharr says. "Dear friend!"

Gerus takes his spot among the children, raising his voice to speak.

"Goltharr… Zara. My Dryad friends. These young Ones saved my life by lending me your dragonbane. If it weren't for _your_flower_and_their_bravery_ and caring, I'm afraid we'd all have met a very different end."

"And _speaking_ of ends," breaks Eric, "how about giving me my regular _feet_ back, Goldie, ol' pal?"

Goltharr tries hard not to laugh…but not hard enough.

30

"Gozer? Goldarr? _I_ can't go back home like _this_!"

"Hahahahahahah!"

"Pleeease! Oh, wontcha say somethin'?"

The community- Dryads, Dungeon Master, and Gerus, Uni, and the Young Ones- all but Eric- break into uncontrollable laughter!

"Hahahahahaha I LIKE YOU, ERIC! You're so funny! Hahahahahahahahah!"

"Stop it you guys!" whines Eric. "**THIS** is **NOT****FUNNY**!"

EXT. MOVING SHOT

of the lively laughter-filled, firefly-lit Dryad Forest, overlooking the darkness of the Realm.

~END~


End file.
